yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Kopa patrols around the Pride Lands/Kiara encounters wildfire
Here is how the wildfire started in Jiminy Cricket and Simba's Pride. With that, Jiminy came up to Simba even if still worried for Kiara. Simba: Hey, Jiminy. Jiminy Cricket: Yes, Simba? Simba: Do you think Kiara is capable of taking care of herself? I'm still worried about her safety. Jiminy Cricket: She already had what's best for her, Simba. So as your official conscience, I advise you to keep your promise to let her do this on her own. Simba: (sighed) I'll try, Jiminy. Soon, he walked up to Kopa, who was sunning under the lower grasses. Simba: Kopa. Kopa: Yeah, Dad? Simba: Can you please keep an eye on your sister? Kopa: Why, didn't you promise to let her do her hunt on her own. Simba: Yes, but I'm still concern for her safety and wellbeing. At least just patrol around the Pride Lands for any danger, I just want to make sure she doesn't get hurt. Kopa: But, Dad... Simba: Relax, Son. I haven't forgotten my promise, just work on your patrol. Kopa: Okay then, but if Kiara's mistaking you for breaking your promise, the guilt's on you. As he set out, Simba begins to think what he said before. Meanwhile, Kiara is hunting. Trying to be quiet, she steps on a branch, which cracks and sends a herd of antelope running. Kiara runs frustratedly after them. At the Elephant Graveyard, a burst of steam was fired with Nuka and Vitani are standing on a ledge. Nuka: Yeecch. This place is even creepier since the hyenas ran off. Vitani: (mouth full of kindling) Mmmh. Sheesh. Nuka: (annoyed) I'm not scared, okay? They jump down next to one of the spouts; Vitani drops the kindling against the edge. Nuka: I just don't know why we have to be here, that's all. If Kovu was so special, why does he need us?... I never even had a CHANCE! Yaaah! (gets his butt burned by a jet of hot gas from the ground) Vitani watches him with amusement, then her face lights up as the near spout bursts, lighting the sticks ablaze. Vitani: That's it! Now come on... Kiara has started her hunt. We have to move quickly. Nuka grabs his burning stick, and leans his head over the vent's edge; it goes off, scorching his face. Nuka: Oooh! Fire! (laughs crazily and bounds off after Vitani) At the open fields, Timon and Pumbaa are searching for grubs to eat. We see Pumbaa's tail sticking up above the grass. Timon rises up next to it, sees the tail, yelps in surprise, and ducks back down. The two cross a clearing military-fashion, sniffing the air, and they dart from tree to tree with SWAT-team-style "Hup! Hup! Hup!" noises. Timon leaps into a hollow log and gestures as though with a two-way radio. Timon: Tango-Charley-Alpha. What's your position? Pumbaa: (confused) Uhhh... Upright... (now smiling) head turned slightly to the left... tail erect. Timon: Why do I bother? (scans the horizon, framing a lot of termites in his fingers) Ah hah. As for Kopa, he ws patrolling around the Pride Lands for any unexpecting dangers. Kopa: All clear. Then, Kiara is stalking the antelope again. She carefully steps over some stones with her front feet, but knocks them over with her hind feet, alerting the antelope into running yet again. She jumps up and gives chase as the herd turns and dashes away from her, directly toward Timon and Pumbaa, who shriek in fright as Kopa rushed after them. Timon: This must be where the deer and the antelope play! as the antelope pass; Timon and Pumbaa shriek again when they turn and see Kiara standing there, panting. Timon recovers and chuckles in relief as Kiara recovers her breath, panting. Kiara: (sternly) Timon... what are you doing here? Timon: Just getting some grubs! We thought a nice bunch of termites would be appetizing, (as Pumbaa nods in the background) nothing personal. Kopa: Timon, Pumbaa, are you guys okay? Pumbaa: We're fine thanks to you, Kopa. Kiara: Kopa, Father didn't sent you, did he? Kopa: Only to patrol around the Pride Lands to make sure there aren't any dangers. So far, at least Timon and Pumbaa are okay. Anyway, Kiara. Try not to judge Dad too harshly, he just doesn't want you to get hurt. Kiara: Thanks for telling me, Kopa, I'm just glad he's still giving me a real chance. So, Kiara took off to continue her hunt as Kopa continues his patrol. Timon: Hey! Wait! Come back! Oh... who can keep track of him? Pumbaa: Kopa, come back! As Timon hops up on Pumbaa, they run after him but was far ahead already Timon: Oh... First Kiara, and now Kopa's gone! Somebody's gotta tie a boomerang around his neck! Somebody's gotta get a beeper for this kid! Pumbaa: At least we got a chance to thank him. Soon, Kiara has run, toward the edge of the Pride Lands. Nuka and Vitani are standing above, with their flaming sticks. Nuka: Let's light fire! (as they run down the slope, Vitani laughing madly) Roasty toasty princess... roasty toasty princess... As Nuka lights the grass in several places, hopping around in circles, he's standing in the center of the circle of flames. Nuka: Hey, is it hot in here, or is that just me? (realizes) Fire! Yowww! Nuka rockets into the air and lands a good distance away, where he resumes laughing maniacally. Vitani: (growls at him from off-screen) Grr... come on! (drags him off) With the antelope grazing in the valley, along with various birds. The antelope spook at something near Kiara, and they turn and begin to gallop off. Kiara gives chase. Soon though, she notices the fire burning on the horizon, and the antelope turn and run back in her direction. She panics, turns, and begins to run back the way she came; antelope and birds follow her. At the high knoll above the flames, Zira and Kovu were watching. Zira: The plan is in motion. (pauses) Go! So, Kovu runs down the slope, toward Pride Rock. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225